Coming Out With It
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Humiliation and embarrassment took over Ed's whole body; making his cheeks flush crimson red. RoyEd


**Coming Out With It**

**A/N: Again, one-shot with RoyEd which I wrote in one night… This time, I wanted to write something with a higher rating than usually. So… enjoy!**

Ed knit his eyebrows together, watching as Al was wiping the table clean for the third time.  
>"Uh, Al… I think the table is clean already," Ed said, making Al stop and glance at him.<br>"Hm… Guess so," Al muttered but wiped the table yet again. What the heck is with him, Ed wondered. Al had been really… tidy for a week now. Well, he had always been tidy in general but nowadays it seemed like he was weirdly obsessed about everything being perfectly clean, especially in the kitchen.

Well, Ed guessed that the best way of finding an answer was simply to ask.  
>"Why have you been cleaning up so much lately?"<br>Al didn't look at his brother when he muttered: "Oh, have I…?"  
>Ed knew something was definitely wrong, he knew his brother well enough to tell that by Al's evasive behavior. "Yeah, you have. Every time I see you, you're cleaning up! And this is probably the fiftieth time you've rubbed that table clean during this week! Al… what's wrong?"<p>

Al glanced at his brother, putting the rag down. It seemed like he was going to give in and tell and they would sort it out and everything would be perfect again… but it didn't go like that.  
>"Use your brain, for Gate's sake! It's <em>your<em> fault after all!"  
>Ed blinked his eyes at his brother's sudden outburst and for being blamed over something he wasn't sure he had done. Had he spilled the food over so much lately? Well, maybe… he did it always but he had learned to clean up after eating… Sometimes when Al wasn't home, Ed read over the table and sometimes he fell asleep like that but Al hadn't started to clean up neurotically because Ed had been doing that before so… why now?<p>

"Um… what have I done?"  
>Al stared at him in disbelief for a while, before he shook his head.<br>"Look, I get it… It's really not less embarrassing for me either…"  
>Embarrassing, huh? "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."<br>"Just come out with it, brother! I know you did it with colonel Mustang but did you _really _have to do it on the table?"

Al knows Ed did it with Mustang… on the table?  
>It took a few seconds for the words to sink in and then – <em>oh shit<em>. Oh fuck. Holy fuck! Al _knew_? Al… had sawn? Humiliation and embarrassment took over Ed's whole body; making his cheeks flush crimson red.  
>"When… how…? <em>You saw us<em>?" The words are escaping Ed's mouth and he sure has never sounded so dumb in front of his brother.

"Don't you remember by yourself or do you happen to do it regularly on the table? Last Tuesday. I was coming home and – don't worry – I didn't see anything. Hearing was enough traumatizing… I left right away, after hearing you moan his name… I knew you'd done it in the kitchen so that's why I've been cleaning here like crazy. Thanks a lot, by the way. Next time… please, do it in your bedroom. Or in the shower! Mustang has some really weird kinks doesn't he?"

Ed _didn't _want his little brother to know that he was having sex with Mustang. Not like that… After 2 months of doing it (they had tried to stop too but their record of being away from each other was 3 whole days which had been 3 whole days _of pain_) Ed had been trying to tell his brother (because he understands that getting caught by Al would be _really awkward_) but it has been really difficult to open his mouth because… Ed is sure that saying something like "Hey Al, guess what? I and Mustang don't hate each other anymore… actually, we're buddies! And to be even more specific, we're _fuck_buddies!" isn't really going to make things any less awkward.

But here he is now, his brother has found out because he had caught them, because of last Tuesday when Ed was _trying _to make food but it wasn't easy – nothing was – when Roy was around distracting him. Because they just couldn't keep their hands to each other after finding out that having sex was way more satisfying than making fun of each other…well, they still did that anyways because it was way too much fun to quit. It was kind of like foreplay nowadays – Mustang made fun of Ed's height and Ed made fun about Mustang being useless and as they were totally pissed at each other, they basically ripped their clothes off and had angry sex.

But that isn't what Ed's supposed to think at the moment (or he'll get a hard-on yet again which won't go away without Roy's help) Ed's supposed to think: _how the fuck to get out of this situation_.  
>Al knows he and Roy had sex in the kitchen and obviously thinks that it was Roy's idea.<br>Ed _really_ isn't going to tell Al that actually it was _his_ idea.

_After some really hot kissing and groping, Ed tries to focus himself.  
>"I'm supposed to cook now, not doing this," he pants and doesn't even care how lustful he sounds, how his crotch is aching and how it aches even more as he looks into Roy's dark, deep eyes which shows that his self-control is breaking and that's something Ed <em>loves_.  
>"As if you could cook anyways…"<br>"Huh? I can cook! Better than you, that's for sure! You just burn everything up… "  
>Roy groans deeply and Ed hates – and loves - how it makes him shiver because it sounds so sexy.<br>"Yes, that's what I do, make everything burn… shall we see if I can make _you _burn?"_

_Ed knows that he really should be making dinner since it's his turn and Al's going to nag him if he won't do it. He knows also that it was a mistake to bring Roy over because during the two months they have been all over each other if they happen to spend a few seconds in the same room and they've spent _half an hour_ in the same room without touching each other, they had sex last time in the morning so it was _obvious _that the want and need to get closer would increase and become too painful to avoid._

_Ed decides to forget about making dinner, he kisses Roy roughly and as Roy pushes his hips against Ed's own, he really cannot think about anything else anymore. Roy fondles Ed through his leather pants and Ed feels the familiar urge of wanting to get them off. Instead, he unbuttons – more likely_ rips_– the buttons of Roy's shirt and the man's belt falls on the floor thanks to Ed._

_"We should go to your room," Roy says in that husky tone which makes Ed's head even more cloudy, his cock even more desperate to get out of his tight pants._  
><em>"Let's do it here," Ed says and – finally – he crawls out of his uncomfortable pants and sits down on the table, looking at Roy, expecting, and seeing his cock grow even bigger at the sight.<em>  
><em>"I don't know, Ed… I've never done it on the table."<em>  
><em>"Me neither," Ed says but it's pretty unnecessary since Roy sure knows that he's the only one Ed had ever had sex with so if Roy hasn't done it in the table before, neither has Ed.<em>  
><em>"And that's just the reason why we should do it here. But I get it; you're so old that you don't want to experience anything new…"<em>  
><em>Roy snorts. "Provocation isn't going to help."<em>

_Oh but it has helped every single time… Well, Ed sure knows that there are other ways to provoke Roy than pointing out his age…_  
><em>"Oh come on… think about the way the table creaks under us… How you can get the perfect angle to push it even deeper inside me… Think about this: we shouldn't be doing it because tables aren't made so that we could fuck on them. Think about how after it, every time you see a table, you'll remember how you fucked me on one, how the table creaked and whined and how fucking loud I moaned because you've never been so deep in, think about – "<em>

_Ed can't say no more because Roy suddenly presses a violent, lust-filled kiss on Ed's lips, stripping off his jeans. And_ oh god _how the table creaks and how Roy is so fucking hot and _huge_ and how he really seems to be so damn deep inside of Ed, how he pants and keeps on thrusting in and out and in and Ed's moans echoes in the apartment and it's so _hot_ and sinful and delicious and -  
>The climax comes suddenly, making Ed shake and tremble, making Roy's thrusts become uneven, uncontrollable, fast. "Roy, Roy… ROY," Ed moans as he finally comes roughly, feeling Roy's sperm filling him.<em>

_After they can finally manage words from their panting, Roy says:_  
><em>"We should definitely do that again…"<em>  
><em>Ed grins. "We should… the desk in your office seems perfect for this, don't you think?"<em>  
><em>And Ed knows that Roy agrees when after a while of obviously imagining it, his cock becomes hard again.<em>

"Oy, brother! Helloo…?"  
>Ed blinked and suddenly he remembered that he's in the kitchen (where he had sex with Roy a while ago) with Al and supposed to have a serious chat with him because he has found out in the worst possible way.<br>"Sorry, I just – "  
>"Remembered all the fun you had with the colonel here?"<br>Ed blushed furiously and wondered: since when had Al become so good at embarrassing him?

"Err… I…"  
>"Look, brother. I have nothing against you two… I already knew about you, I just didn't <em>want to know<em> where you were fooling around…"  
>"Eh? You knew before you walked in on us?"<br>Al rolled his eyes. "You think I'm an idiot? You've been _busy_ for 2 months, spending nights away, your neck is always full of hickeys… And I'm sure everyone else who spends a minute in the same room with you and him knows already… the way you stare at each other… well, it can really make _anyone _feel uncomfortable, because it seems like you two could jump on each other any moment."

Shit. Of course Al would've figured it all out. His brother _was not_ an idiot. But… had they really been _that_ obvious? Who else knew besides Al? _Everyone_? After they had tried so hard to keep it hidden… but maybe it was impossible to hide the burning attraction and lust between them…

But Al had said that he had nothing against it… so he was okay with the fact that Ed let Roy fuck him, as long as they didn't do it on the table?  
>"While you're at his house, do it wherever you want, I don't care but as long as you're here… please, try to think of me and the fact that I live here too, alright?"<br>Well, now it was obvious that Ed had got it right.  
>Ed grinned a bit. "Sure… sorry."<br>Al sighed, messing his hair. "Can't believe it. My brother is actually dating someone…"

Ed groaned. Why did Al make it sound like it was the 8th miracle? And besides…  
>"We're not dating or anything, it's more about… well, <em>doing it<em>…"  
>And Ed <em>did not<em>want to say things like that aloud in front of his brother. What was Al thinking now? That he was some horrible, lustful, only-going-after-sex-type of person who was so insatiable that he could do it everywhere and couldn't get enough of it? Well… it was true. Because Mustang had made him like that! And he didn't even want to have sex with anyone else besides him… or actually he hadn't even thought about it…

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and become a couple and spend the rest of your lives happily together!"  
>Ed knit his eyebrows together. He and Mustang, being a couple…? Being all lovey-dovey? Holding hands? Staring into each other's eyes while having a romantic dinner in the candle light…?<p>

Ed grimaced. That was disgusting; he just couldn't see them doing any of the sappy things couples usually did. But… he did think about Roy _all the time_. (And usually he ended up getting a raging hard-on as he did…)  
>And well… he wouldn't really mind if Roy would just hold him after having sex sometimes…<br>After a while of thinking, Ed found himself saying: "Maybe… someday."

Al grinned widely. Yeah, why not? But for now, Ed wanted to have wild, rough sex with Roy, nothing more, nothing less. And… they happened to have the desk of Roy's office, waiting to be tested… Ed decided to give Roy a call right away.


End file.
